


Staring Problem

by EsmeTheWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeTheWriter/pseuds/EsmeTheWriter
Summary: Reiner loves Bertholdt with all of his heart, but there is one thing he has a problem with. Bertholdt always looks at him when they're showering and when Reiner says something about it, Bertholdt doens't talk to his boyfriend for days. Why does Bertholdt run from him? Reiner is ready to have a good talk with him and when they do, he gets an unexpected confession.





	Staring Problem

‘Can you please stop staring at me so hard when we are showering?’ It happened again, he was just having a nice, warm shower and then he feels it. Those hungry eyes burning into his back. Reiner tries to ignore it but it makes him feel hot all over his body. When this happens he cleans himself with lightning speed, so that no one can catch a glimpse of his hard on. 

‘But I can’t help it, nobody can keep their eyes of someone that beautiful.’

‘Have you ever thought of the others seeing you basically eyefucking me?! Actually I think Jean and Eren saw you one time. Maybe they don’t think something weird right away, but if you keep doing it they will start to notice something’s odd.’

‘You’re just imaging things, Reiner. Nobody has noticed anything, and if they noticed it doesn’t matter. There are other cadets who are in a relationship and it doesn’t affect the lives of the others. So why would it be different with us?’

‘I think you don’t understand the problem, Bertholdt. It’s not about us being in a relationship, it’s about you not controlling your fucking dick.’ He loves Bertholdt with all his heart and he loves expressing it with touching and kissing, but the intimate stuff is for the bedroom and definitely not for the public eye. 

‘Anyway, we have to go to training, but I want you to remember what I said.’

XXXX

It’s been literal days since Reiner had a normal conversation with Bertholdt. Every time they’re alone he says something about training or that he has something important to do and then he flees without a single other word or touch. 

Reiner had said to Bertholdt that it’s okay if they touch each other when they’re alone together. But he is just so stubborn sometimes! If Reiner tells him something he has to do differently, he just quits the habit entirely. It’s so frustrating. Reiner has to help him with that problem some time soon. But first he needs to have a good talk with him and this time he can’t run away.

XXXX

‘Bertholdt! I need to talk to you.’’ Reiner walks towards Bertholdt with a serious look on his face. No bullshit this time he thinks. 

‘Uh, hey, Reiner. I can’t really talk right now, I have to go give something to Jean.’’ Bertholdt was tapping his foot against the floor, he was ready to run again.

‘You can do that later. Now, come with me, because I’m sick of you running away from this stupid bullshit.’’

‘Uuhh, what are you talking about?’

‘Just come with me.’ Reiner takes Bertholdt’s hand, not listening to his protests and takes him to the nearest place where they can be alone. The closet for the cleaning supplies, it may not be the best place but it’s big enough for two grown men to sit, talk and probably fuck. 

‘Reiner, where are we going?! What do you want to talk about?’ Bertholdt lets himself get dragged along, giving up on his protests, but he still wants to get an answer out of Reiner. 

‘You’re going to see it soon and then I’m going to answer all your questions.’ 

After a short walk, they arrive to the closet and Reiner opens the door. He lightly pushes Bertholdt into the room. ‘Why do we have to discuss stuff in this place?’

‘Because we’re going to talk about something important and private, now, why don’t you sit and get yourself comfortable, because it is going to take a while.’

Bertholdt was getting nervous, this doesn’t sound good. Bad thoughts were filling his brain.

‘Hey, Bertholdt!’ There he goes again, swimming in his own thoughts and getting insecure. Reiner always sees when he goes into this ‘mode’. Bertholdt begins biting on his lip and when Reiner doesn’t snap him out of it, he bites his lip too hard and he draws blood. And then they’re in a lot of trouble. 

‘Uhh…yeah, s-sorry. What did you want to talk about?’ Bertholdt is sweating, digging his nails in his palm.

‘Why do you keep avoiding me? Every time I try to talk to you, you just brush off the conversation and you find some sort of excuse to leave. You have to tell me what this is about, because now you can’t flee anymore’. 

Reiner leans against the door and crosses his arms across his chest. The shirt he is wearing tightens around his muscles and pecs. Bertholdt licks his lips and he swallows thickly.   
‘Well, I..uhm..I just haven’t been feeling that well lately and my throat is a little rough, so..uhh, I have refrained myself from talking to much.’ 

‘Uhuh, exactly.’ Reiner raises an eyebrow. ‘Now, what is the real reason?’ 

Fuck, he is too nervous to come up with another lie. Well, there’s no other chose than to be honest. ‘When you come to me for a talk, I just want to show some kind of affection to you. Every time I see you I want to shower you with love, but since you said that I look at you too much, I’ve been really insecure about it. Even now I’m trying not to look at you, because I find you so beautiful and…and..’ 

Bertholdt feels two big arms wrap around him and a comforting warmth envelops him. ‘It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. I wasn’t trying to scold you and if it sounded like that, then I’m sorry. I was just really worried that someone might have noticed something unusual about us. But I thought about it again and if someone says something about our relationship, fuck ‘em. It’s not their business.’’ 

Reiner pulls back from the hug and looks straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. ‘I love you and nobody can change that.’ He gives Bertholdt a sweet and passionate kiss. ‘But you need to stop overthinking, there’s no need for all those wrong thoughts. And if you found that difficult, I will help you.’

Bertholdt feels a knot in his throat and he is blinking away the tears that had started to form. He is so blessed to have such an amazing, sweet and caring person by his side. He pulls Reiner into another hug and tightly grabs his boyfriend’s shirt. ‘T-thank you so much, I love you so much as well. I’m so happy you’re by my side.’

They just sit their for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence in a warm embrace. Reiner is the first one to say something. ‘Hey, can I ask you something?’ 

‘Yes, of course, what is it?’ His heart raises a little, he is a little bit nervous for the question, but he remembers Reiner’s words. No wrong thoughts.

‘Why are you always staring at me when we’re in the shower? I’m just curious and sometimes I get a little embarrassed when you’re doing it with other people around.’

Bertholdt gulps and is suddenly very aware of the fact that they’re alone in a dimly lit room. A lot of thoughts and fantasy’s are streaming into his brain, the same thoughts he is always thinking when he lays his eyes on Reiner’s beautiful naked body. 

‘I just can’t keep my eyes off of you, you’re so beautiful. When we’re showering I watch you, as the water streams along your arms, your chest and your legs. The way your muscles are perfectly drawn on your body and as they flex when you’re stretching. When I see that I want to touch you all over and do all sorts of things to you.’ 

Okay, maybe he went a bit too far with his explanation. He just said everything what came to mind and it’s all the truth. He looks over at Reiner, his mouth is slight open and he looks a little shocked. Shit, it really was too much.

‘I’m sorry, Reiner. I didn’t mean to tell you all my thoughts, but I mean everything I said. I really think that your body is the most beautiful and intoxicating thing I’ve seen and I just mean that I want to love all of you and-‘

Bertholdt gets cut off by a sudden but pleasant kiss. He feels a hand firmly gripping his hair and a tongue pushes its way into his mouth. Bertholdt doesn’t know how to react, his hands are awkwardly in the air, searching for something to hold onto. What’s gotten into Reiner? What is this reaction? 

After a little while, Reiner pulls back from the kiss, a little out of breath. Bertholdt looks at him, his pupils are dilated and he has some beats of sweat on his forehead. ‘Why did you kiss me? Not that I’m complaining.’ Bertholdt has a slight flush on his cheeks and his body is on fire.

‘Because what you just told me, is so fucking hot. I always have a hard-on when you look at me, but now that I know why you stare at me, fuck, it just makes me so turned on.’ Reiner bites the lob of Bertholdt’s ear and he licks his neck. He tastes a hint of salt from his boyfriend’s sweat and it makes him even more excited. 

‘I want you to fucking ravage me, Bertholdt. I want to see all your fantasies become true. So use me as you like.’ Reiner swings his leg over Bertholdt’s legs and he sits in his lap, grinding his hard cock against his boyfriend and quietly groaning. 

Bertholdt is rock hard and he could come on the spot right then and there. This in itself is an fantasy: Reiner grinding on top of him, talking dirty and telling Bertholdt to use him, however he likes. He can’t even imagine that it can get better, because he is already in heaven. 

‘O-okay, take off your shirt for me, please?’ Bertholdt holds Reiner’s hips and he slightly thrusts up every time Reiner’s ass grinds against his cock. 

‘Fuck, you can be more dominant. Don’t ask, but just order me around.’ Reiner slowly pulls his shirt over his head, teasingly moving his body. He carelessly throws the shirt somewhere in a corner of the room. 

‘You like this? Seeing me exposed, only for you.’ Reiner is using this really low and seductive voice and it’s driving Bertholdt insane, in a good way. ‘You said you like my chest, huh. What would you like to do with it? Lick and bite my nipples or maybe…fuck my tits.’ Reiner runs his hands across his chest and he pinches his nipples, groaning loudly.  
Bertholdt can’t hold himself back anymore and as he sees stars, he comes in his pants. The orgasm hits him hard and he tries to muffle his moan, so he bites in Reiner’s shoulder. His whole body trembles and he digs his nails into Reiner’s hips. 

‘Did you come already?’ The shame kicks in when Bertholdt comes back to his senses. Shit, he really wanted to last longer and make Reiner feel good first. 

‘…Y-yes, I did. But I can go again, I want to satisfy you too.’ Reiner chuckles. ‘There’s no need to be embarrassed, Berth. It’s actually a very nice compliment for me.’ He sucks, bites and kisses Berthold’s neck, leaving red marks all over, and he feels the skin heating upon beneath his touch. ‘Now, show me what you got.’ Again using that addicting voice.   
‘Lay on your back.’ Reiner’s bare skin touches the cold floor and a shiver runs through him. He lays his arms above his head, putting his body on full display. He feels no shame whatsoever, he is proud of his body and it feels good to show it off to the person he loves the most. 

‘You’re so beautiful, I could look at you all day.’ Bertholdt begins attacking Reiner’s chest, teasingly kissing around his nipples and also leaving marks on his boyfriend’s amazing body. He slithers his hand down to Reiner’s pants, unbuttoning it and feeling the pulsing heat through his underwear. 

‘It seems like you were also almost ready to explode. You’re so hot and hard and your underwear is wet from your precum.’ Bertholdt pulls the underwear down and grabs Reiner’s cock. He moves his hand up to the head and rubs the sensitive spot. 

‘Ha, oh fuck.’ Reiner’s whole body shakes and he tries to thrust up into Bertholdt’s hand. ‘G-give me more, I can’t take this.’ He tries to grab his boyfriend’s hand but he gets stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. 

‘You’re not going anywhere with that hand of yours. I’m in control and you have to take what I give you.’ Bertholdt puts Reiner’s hands above his head again but this time he has no chance in moving them. Bertholdt jerks off the throbbing cock in his hand and leaves kisses on Reiner’s body, slowly moving down to his abdomen and finally reaching his private area.

Bertholdt leaves some open mouthed kisses on the sides of the hot length. He grabs and rolls Reiner’s balls into his hand, slowly massaging them. ‘Mmm, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You’re dripping precum, you want it so bad? Well, I guess you deserve it.’

He licks a stripe all the way up to the head and he lets it sink into his hot mouth. Reiner lets out a loud moan and he arches his back. ‘Yeah, that’s it. Ah, Berth, you’re amazing.’ Bertholdt bobs his head up and down his boyfriend’s cock, using his tongue as best as he can while having his mouth stuffed. 

‘I-I’m getting close. I can’t hold it anymore, it feels too good.’ Bertholdt has saved his best trick for last, so he uses it to give Reiner a blasting orgasm. He takes a deep breath through his nose and he takes the full length down his throat. He keeps his head still and he swallows around the throbbing cock.

And as expected, Reiner comes with an explosive orgasm. He nearly faints, he sees white and then everything turns black for a second. His back falls against the floor and he feels like a ragdoll. He must have screamed pretty loud because Bertholdt has his hand covered over Reiner’s mouth. 

‘O-oh my god, that felt incredible.’ His voice is hoarse, but it actually sounds really sexy. Bertholdt looks at Reiner’s face, while swallowing the mess his boyfriend made. His eyes are dazed, tears from the pleasure are dried on his cheeks and beads of sweat are on his forehead. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed it, because it was for me a pleasure to do.’ 

Reiner lifts his head up from the floor and gives Bertholdt a faint smile. Then he notices a proud standing tent in Bertholdt’s pants. He raises and presses his knee to the obvious bulge. He moves his knee in circles and he smirks at Bertholdt’s reaction.

‘Ah, Reiner, you don’t have to-shit.’ Bertholdt doesn’t even realize that he begins riding Reiner’s knee, rocking back and forth, seeking that friction he so desires. But then Reiner moves his knee away, leaving Bertholdt trembling and whining. ‘N-no, more, I need more.’

‘But don’t you want to come in a more fun way? I’ve said it already but I’ll say it again, fuck my chest. Squeeze my tits together and fuck them with your hot cock.’ How can Bertholdt say no to that, it’s another one of his fantasies. 

He takes his pants off with lightning speed and in the process he almost trips on his underwear, which are still sticky from his earlier climax. Reiner chuckles at the clumsiness and Bertholdt glances quickly at Reiner’s face with an embarrassed look. 

He sits on Reiner’s abdomen and he puts a leg on both sides of his body. His breath quickens and his heart is pounding in his chest, he is so excited. ‘You look so sexy, Reiner.’ He slides his hand across Reiner’s chest and he massages his pecs. ‘They’re so soft but firm. I could make this a routine, just feeling you up.’ 

Bertholdt lays his cock between Reiner’s breasts and he presses them together. He starts thrusting back and forth. ‘Fuck, it’s tight. It really feels like I’m fucking you.’ He speeds up his tempo and a pool of precum is forming on Reiner’s chest. It’s not going to take a while, if he keeps it at this pace. 

‘Yeah, fuck me harder. Use me as you like. Don’t fucking hold back, I’m here for your pleasure.’ Reiner hand rises to Bertholdt’s nipple and he squeezes, pulls and scratches at it. He looks at Bertholdt’s face, he’s gritting his teeth and he has his eyes tightly shut. He’s very close.

‘Come for me, you deserve it, let the pleasure take over. Mmm, just like that, baby. Come on.’ 

Bertholdt’s body shakes and his thrusts are slowing down, but are getting more precise and strong. He grunts every time the head of his cock peeks out between Reiner’s pecs. His climax hits him hard and he groans loudly. He digs his fingers into Reiner’s soft flesh and he is sure it’s going to bruise later. Bertholdt’s cum shoots at Reiner’s face and chest. He licks some of it from his lips, he loves his boyfriend’s taste.

Bertholdt collapses on top of Reiner. He feels two arms gliding up his back and pulling him in a more comfortable embrace. They ignore the mess on Reiner’s chest, they can worry about that later. Bertholdt has his ear on Reiner’s chest and he hears the gentle heartbeat, it’s very comforting in a way. 

‘Did I fulfill some of your fantasies?’ Reiner rubs Bertholdt’s head, like you would with a crying child. 

‘Yeah, absolutely. It was amazing. Thank you so much for doing this with me.’ 

‘Of course, I really enjoyed it as well, so I would love to do it again.’ He places a kiss on the top of Bertholdt’s head, like he wanted to plant the words ‘I love you’ in his brain. 

‘I know you don’t want get up and I feel the same way, but I think people are wondering where we are.’

Bertholdt lets out a deep sigh, clearly disappointed that they have to go, but he understands Reiner’s reasoning. ‘Alright, but can we stay like this for just a few minutes.’ He looks at Reiner with puppy eyes and a small pout. 

Reiner shakes his head and smiles. ‘How can I say no to you?’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!  
It's been a while and I'm really sorry about that! I had no motivation for writing and it took so long to finally get into it again. But I am back with this fic about big-tiddy Reiner and his lovely boyfriend Bertholdt.  
I hope you'll enjoy it! If you liked it, let me know in the comments and/or with kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> Love y'all <3


End file.
